


Death and Heat

by stellecraft



Series: Heat Verse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: After they defeat Valentine the angels send Magnus into a heat.





	Death and Heat

      Alec felt it first. It felt like a piece of his soul was being torn from hos body. He flinched slightly and gripped at the Parabatai rune. The leather and metal band on his wrist was almost burning against his skin. Before he knew it, he was down on the ground. Izzy was in front of him while Magnus supported him from behind.

      “Jace.”

      “We need to go now.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Magnus had spelled the bands to heat up when one of his idiot alphas was in danger so he could at least attempt to help. Despite the fact that he had left them to better be able to make decisions for his people he hadn’t asked them for the gifts back. Part of him selfishly wondered if it was because he didn’t want to leave him. At the time it had been the only hope for keeping his people safe.

      He had sided with the Seelie Queen and she had betrayed him. Worse she had betrayed him because of her selfish need to make Simon hers. He knew that siding with her was a double-edged sword but he had been prepared for that. He really needed to have a sit down with her and explain that while Simon was a wonderful person he wasn’t going to be her Alpha. Maybe Meliorn would do it for him. Maybe if Meliorn got his head out of his ass and realized that he and Raphael wanted the same person then Izzy could do it.

      Magnus stayed a step behind his Alpha as they made their way to the lake. The bond that he had with Jace was weaker than the bond he had with Alec to begin with but now it was only a thread. Meliorn had once told him that the bond he had with his now dead alpha had remined as a thread for several weeks following his alpha’s death and that during that time Meliorn had fucked around in an attempt not to feel it. Magnus hoped that Alec would forgive him enough so that they could heal together. They needed each other if they were to get through this.

      Magnus swore he could feel the angel’s gaze on him as they approached the lake. He felt as if there were hundreds of eyes on him, some more powerful than others. He could hear a ringing in his head and stumbled. Alec instinctively reached out and steadied him. He didn’t let go and kept Magnus in the curve of his arm tucked against him. Magnus could feel his ragged breathing as they got closer and closer. The strength of the eyes seemed to get stronger the closer they got.

      When they reached the lake it was to see Jace pulling away from a kiss with Clary. Magnus could smell something different about the girl and stopped to take a look at her. Both Clary and Jace looked shell-shocked as Alec pulled Jace into a hug. It wasn’t until Jace yanked away from Alec to pull Magnus against him and press his face to Magnus’ scent glands that Magnus realized it. Everyone had credited growing up a mundane for her lack of presentation but as all shadowhunters were alphas she must be. Her scent had changed to an omega.

      Magnus yanked away from Jace and approached her, the scent of both his Alphas on him. It made sense why Jace had kissed her. Most Alphas responded with affection to distressed omegas. She must have presented during the fight and he wanted to calm her. Magnus reached out and tugged her into a hug, running his hands down her back.

      “Whatever you did to bring him back to me alive thank you.” There was another wave of distressed Omega scent and he felt Alec and Jace move in close. Izzy growled slightly from her position behind him. Magnus pulled out of the hug and pressed their foreheads together.

      “Magnus what’s happening?”

      “You presented biscuit. During the fight you must have presented as an Omega.”

      “But shadowhunters are all Alphas.” Magnus kept Clary close to him as he turned to head away from the lake and away from Valentine’s body. Izzy, Jace, and Alec spread out around them in a protective pattern, eyes scanning for any problems. When they were away enough from the lake he portaled them into the Harvest Moon. Almost at once all the Alphas in the small restaurant were putting off protective pheromones. Clary seemed to relax as Magnus helped her into a booth. He was going to sit down next to her until Maia shoved him out of the way with a glare and a meaningful look at Alec and Jace.

      “We have her. She’s safe with us. Now go.” Magnus gave Clary one more look before he turned back to Alec and Jace. He noticed Simon pushing his way through the crowd to settle next to Clary. Izzy looked slightly unsteady and Magnus rested a hand on her shoulder.

      “Go to them.” She looked at him for a moment and smiled a small smile.

      “How long have you known?”

      “I left Raphael there on purpose. Go. He and Meliorn must be worried.” Izzy turned on her heel and left. Magnus barely had time to throw a portal to Raphael’s place on the wall for her to enter. The portal fizzed out and Magnus used all of his strength to throw up one last portal to his flat. He sagged into Jace’s grip as Jace practically carried him through the portal. All Magnus remembered were hands undressing him and a soft bed beneath him.

 

* * *

 

 

      Jace ran a finger over Magnus’ cheek. He had died. Clary had done something and he had woken to her above him, distressed Omega pouring from her every pore. He regretted kissing her but it was the one thing that had gone through his mind at the time to try to calm her down. Magnus and Alec hadn’t said anything about it but he knew he probably would have to explain at some point.

      Jace looked up as Alec entered the room quietly with some tea. He settled the tray on the bed and handed a cup to Jace. Jace took it and propped himself up on some pillows.

      “You died. I know you did. Don’t lie to me Jace.” Alec’s voice was quiet.

      “I did die. I almost lost you and Magnus but Clary did something.”

      “She was bleeding when we found you. It healed quickly but she had a cut on her hand. Doesn’t legend say that if someone bleeds for Raziel he’ll grant them a wish?”

      “She wished for me to be alive?”

      “You’ve been such a big part of her figuring out who she is. I think she didn’t want to lose you.” Alec laced his fingers with Jace’s on top of Magnus’ hip. “I’m grateful to her for it. I don’t think Magnus and I would have survived well without you.”

      “You hate her.”

      “I don’t hate her. Honestly she’s grown on me. She’s like another little sister. Mom’s been talking about adopting her into the family.”

      “Mother adopting Valentine’s child?”

      “She already adopted one of them.” Alec pulled Jace’s hand over to kiss it. “And look how you turned out. Apparently mom was close with Jocelyn and Luke back while they were all in the circle. I think she feels guilty about how she treated Luke after he turned. She tried to talk to him after the meeting that went disastrously but he needed to go talk to his wolves.”

      “Do you think Clary would be ok with it. Mother hasn’t always treated her will.”

      “I think seeing Clary might have made mom remember what she did in the Circle. She doesn’t talk about it but I think she’s ashamed.”

      “She was sent to kill the Seelie Queen before the purge.” Both men looked at the Warlock between them. “She was only spared because she was pregnant with Alec. Seelie have such a hard time conceiving that any child is sacred to them. Your mother returned to the circle and left with your father in the middle of the night. If I had to guess it was to prevent you from becoming an experiment. I’d wager everyone knew what he was doing to those of his followers who were pregnant.” Magnus rolled slightly so he could writhe against Jace. Jace wrapped an arm tightly around Magnus’ waist as he sniffed the air.

      “You’re in heat. You aren’t due for another month.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Magnus woke to the conversation about Maryse Lightwood. He had pieced together her place in the Circle not long after she had left it from Meliorn. She had been one of the best fighters, much like her daughter, and had been sent on more and more dangerous missions. He blamed it on his heat riddled mind when he told Jace and Alec. Having Jace so alive in front of him made him want to push the other man down and sick down on his cock. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be in heat for another month but he didn’t care. Legends told warlocks that Angels, especially those who’s domain was anything involving love or relationships, could trigger a heat. Lilith was also known to trigger the heats of her children, and warlocks were her children, as did Asmodeus but Magnus thought he would have felt either of their presences.

      “You’re in heat. You aren’t due for another month.” Magnus forced himself to look up at Jace’s face instead of marveling at the well sculpted chest in front of him.

      “Oh yes I think some angels interfered. There were all there watching you know.” Cool hands ran along his sides and Magnus arched into Alec’s touch with a small whine. This heat was more intense then any he had ever had. The heat was practically burning through his system. Jace and Alec’s hands felt cool against his skin. He whined slightly as Alec pulled away and mentioned something about Dot. Magnus snorted softly. He didn’t need Dot. Dot would just look him over and tell Alec and Jace in her somewhat crass way that she could do nothing for him and that only an Alpha’s knot would sooth him. Oh wait maybe that’s what Catarina would say.

      Hands rolled him onto his back and he saw Dot’s face above him. She looked amused and he opened his mouth to say something to her. She rested a finger on his lips with a small smile and pulled away. He heard her say something and saw Alec wave a hand in his direction in irritation. She repeated it and gave Alec a small push towards the bed before she left. Magnus felt the heat wards rise around his bedroom and felt Dot’s wards rise around the flat as she left. He shivered slightly as the magic in the air circled his body, almost adding to his heat. He closed his eyes then opened them to his cats eyes

      Hands gently turned him onto his back and he heard some growls before a cock slowly slid into his loosened, slick hole. Almost at once the heat peaked and he came hard against the bed under him. The heat was still burning him up when he came back to his brain. The cock was sliding in and out of him, avoiding his prostate but going so deep into him that he could feel the start of a knot forming. Magnus pushed himself back, impaling himself on the knot and the knot inflated as the person behind him came hard.

      Magnus came back to himself enough to realize that the hands on his hips where calloused with archer’s callouses. The hands stroking his back and thumbing over his scent glands were calloused like a sword wielder.

      “Jace?” Magnus’ voice was weak but when Jace’s face moved into his line of sight his suspicions were confirmed. It was Alec who was currently knotting him.

      “We got you love.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Alec looked at the strung out and sleeping Magnus. He hadn’t wanted to go first, Jace had insisted in his head alpha way that Alec be the one to knot Magnus first and had kept back. Magnus’ head had cleared for a moment near the end of that round but it hadn’t lasted long. He had remained in his kind of haze until his body stopped burning and he slowly finished his heat without needing another knot. Jace had left the flat at that time to check on Clary and to get them some food that would be easy for Magnus to eat. Neither of them wanted Magnus using his magic after it had kept going crazy during his heat and snapping out of him without him seeming to control it.

      “Hey.” Alec looked at Magnus again. The other man’s eyes were barely open and he seemed to be looking around for something.

      “Jace went to check on Clary and get us something to eat.” Magnus’ eyes slipped closed with a sigh and he reached out to grab Alec’s hand from where it was resting.

      “How long?”

      “Just a day. We got Dot when it first started and she laughed at us.”

      “I’ll probably be hearing about it from her later. I could have used magic to get us food.”

      “Your magic went a bit wild during your heat and Alec and I wanted you to rest.” Alec turned to see Jace coming into the room with a plate of food. He settled next to Magnus and began to feed him off the plate. “What happened?” Alec joined the on the bed and snagged some food off the plate for himself.

      “Angels rarely take interest in Downworlders. Apparently they realized I was bonded to you and induced a heat. I didn’t particularly mind but I would prefer the meddling angels stay out of our life for a while.”

      “Why was it so strong?” Magnus shrugged.

      “Meddling angels. I can’t really say much more than that. It might have something to do with my Father, being the fallen angel of lust and all, but if that were the case than I should have had heats that extreme before.” Magnus let the information sink in before he brought up Clary. “How is Biscuit?”

      “Clary’s doing well. She’s stayed at the Harvest Moon. Apparently Maia and Simon have adopted her into their little circle as a platonic Omega.”

      “She and Simon were best friends.” Jace seemed to flinch and Magnus reached up to run a hand over his face. “Love I know you see Clary as your sister and just wanted to calm her. Alec knows that too.” He could see Alec nodding. Jace relaxed and Magnus curled against him. Alec pressed against his back and he watched as his two Alphas kissed over his shoulder. When they broke apart they both pressed kisses to his temples. Magnus closed his eyes and took in the scents of his Alphas as he let them sooth him to sleep to recover from his heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
